fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kiran
Summoner (Heroes) Summoner (Heroes) in Fire Emblem Heroes - Trailer shows him with a hood does that mean he's like a Silent Protagonist. --Cococrash11 (talk) 23:46, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Kiran What does the name Kiran means and originate from. --Cococrash11 (talk) 19:20, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Kiran originates in the Sanskrit word kiraṇa, whose meanings include "dust" and "ray of light". --Your Arugment Is Invalid (talk) 09:20, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Eclat What does the name Eclat means and originate from. --Cococrash11 (talk) 02:00, February 6, 2017 (UTC) :What's the context? --[[User:DQueenie13|'DQ13']] ~ Talk :: Blog 03:51, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Playable character? The category section lists the Summoner as a playable character. However, as far as I know they're just like FE7 Mark where they're the player's avatar but not controllable in battle like Kris/Robin/Corrin, therefore not playable. 02:28, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Technically Kiran isn't like Mark. While they both command their armies and are Silent Protagonist you kind of control Kiran to summon Heroes. --Cococrash11 (talk) 03:06, February 6, 2017 (UTC) :Yes, but Kiran/Summoner isn't playable themselves, and I think that was anon's point. They're not an actual unit in Heroes. --[[User:DQueenie13|'DQ13']] ~ Talk :: Blog 03:51, February 6, 2017 (UTC) :It's similar to Touken Ranbu, where the player is the sage who is not playable if you want to think like that for Kiran being a playable character as the avatar character who is not playable when you go in each maps in the game. --Your Arugment Is Invalid (talk) 09:20, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Infobox Art I've seen a bit of an edit war about this subject, but yes, card art can be used in the infobox, mainly if better artwork is unavailable. Since the Summoner has no other official art and currently is using a screen grab from a cutscene only showing half their body, the Cipher card art would probably be preferable. But I'll let people discuss the issue here instead of changing it without warning. Are You Serious (talk) 16:57, October 19, 2018 (UTC) * Thank you for that. As you said, and I tried to make my point earlier, Kiran is pretty much the Heroes version of the FE7 tactician, with the difference being he actually appears in the cinematics. With that being said, I doubt there's going to be an actual artwork for either of them for that very reason, unless its something like cipher. Heck, minor characters that never had anything more than a sprite gained actual arts because of the TCG, so I see no reason to not use them for the Summoner.-- 05:23, October 20, 2018 (UTC) **That doesn’t mean you get the right to spam your false information by adding a card image, in which the cipher cards are not part of the game series. In fact, Fire Emblem Cipher isn’t even a game at all, it’s just a bunch of cards that never appeared outside of Japan, therefore only the images from the games are allowed in the infobox. You get to add the cipher images in the gallery, but the infobox is off-limits. I’d quit spamming if I were you, unidentified fandom user. DBFan9000 (talk) 06:37, October 20, 2018 (UTC) *How am I "spamming false info" by using a image from a product made by Intelligent Systems itself? They even went so far as having their OC's showing up in echoes! Besides, have you even read what Are You Serious said on the matter? I doubt he'd be the only user to agree with this matter, as there are several character infoboxes using art from the original TCG because they have no other official art. Why should heroes be any different and get stuck with a screenshot? Not to mention, as far as I'm concerned, you often butthead other users for menial reasons. * I'm sorry, but your argument just doesn't hold up.-- 07:09, October 20, 2018 (UTC) Aain, DBFan9000, artwork from the card game is generally preferable to things like portraits or screenrabs, especially ones that don't show the character's full body. It's kind of discussed here. Are You Serious (talk) 09:10, October 20, 2018 (UTC)